borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lilith Update - Borderlands 2
This page is mostly written in response to how characters in Borderlands 2 seem to be a lot more powerful than their predecessors were in the first. This is to be expected, and I am sure that the first Vault Hunters are much more powerful than they were before, i.e. Lilith's Phasewalk can now effect others and... stuff... spoilers..., but I loved playing Lilith from the last game, so I decided to try and see what she could do in this one if she was a playable character! Let us begin with her Phasewalk ability. Now... it was broken the hell and back again in Borderlands, and would still be all too powerful in Borderlands two if left alone. Activating Phasewalk renders Lilith Invisable and Invulnerable to damage, dispelling any Elemental Effects that may be on her. This also doubles her Movement Speed for its duration. Unlike the original Borderlands, Phasewalk will not cause an Elemental Explosion upon activation or deactivation, nor does it give her bonus Melee Damage. Please be pacient with this, you'll find her Skill Trees make up for this. Speaking of: Green Track – Assassin Track Slayer– T1, 5pts: Crit Dmg +5%/lvl Melee Dmg +4%/lvl Swiftness– T1, 5pts: Reload Speed +6%/lvl Swap Speed +8%/lvl Enforcer– T2, Kill Skill, 5pts: Accuracy +6%/lvl, Recoil Reduction +4%/lvl temporarily Silent Resolve '– T2, 5pts: Upon deactivation Phasewalk, Lilith gains 14% Damage Reduction temporarily '''High Velocity '– T3, 5pts: Bullet Dmg +4%/lvl, Bullet Speed and Force +10%/lvl 'Hit & Run '– T3, 5pts: Melee Dmg +6%/lvl, Phasewalk Duration +1 second/lvl '''Overreaction– T3, Power Aug, 1pt: Activating Phasewalk whilst under Elemental Effects causes an explosion dealing the Elemental Dmg to nearby targets Blackout– T4, Kill Skill, 5pts: Phasewalk Cooldown -0.5 seconds/lvl Phase Strike '''– T5, 5pts: Meleeing a target while Phasewalk is active deals an additional +160% Dmg/lvl '''Reave– T6, 1pt: Meleeing a target while Phasewalk is active Slags the target and restores Health to Lilith equal to 50% of the damage dealt to the target for a short time thereafter Blue Track – Controller Track Diva– T1, 5pts: Shield Cap +5%/lvl, Elemental Dmg Resistance +4%/lvl Cheating– T1, 5pts: Magazine Size +6%/lvl, Ammo Capacity +4%/lvl Hip Drop '''– T2, Kill Skill, 5pts: 5% chance/lvl to deflect bullets to targets nearby dealing -50% Dmg while Lilith takes -20% Dmg/lvl '''Striking– T2, 5pts: Melee Dmg +6%/lvl, Melee attacks have a 20% chance/lvl to Stun targets reducing their Accuracy, Movement Speed, and Reload Speed by 6%/lvl for a short time Inner Glow '– T3, 5pts: While Phasewalk is active, Lilith regenerates 1%/lvl of her total Health/second '''Girl Power '– T3, Kill Skill, 5pts: Regenerate 1.4%/lvl of total Shield Capacity/second 'Dramatic Entrance '– T3, Power Aug, 1pt: Activating or Deactivating Phasewalk deals Explosive Dmg in an area around Lilith 'Hard to Get '– T4, 5pts: Power Cooldown -3 seconds/lvl 'Glamour '– T4, Power Aug, 1pt: Deactivating Phasewalk Stuns all targets nearby reducing their Accuracy, Movement Speed, and Reload Speed by 20% for a short time '''Mind Games– T5, 5pts: Bullets have a 5% chance/lvl to Stun targets reducing their Accuracy, Movement Speed, and Recoil by 8%/lvl Hath No Fury – T6, Power Aug, 1pt: Phasewalk no longer renders Lilith invisible or invulnerable. She is now allowed to use weapons during Phasewalk, and any Skills which effect Lilith during her Phasewalk gain a +1 bonus rank for Phasewalk’s duration. Phasewalk isn’t deactivated until the duration is met or Lilith is put into Fight for your Life. Red Track – Elemental Track Quicksilver – T1, 5pts: Rate of Fire +5%/lvl, Reload Speed +4%/lvl Spark– T1, 5pts: Elemental Effect Chance +6%/lvl Resilience– T2, 5pts: Reduces the duration of Elemental Effects on Lilith by 8%/lvl Radiance– T2, 5pts: While Phasewalk is active, Lilith deals +1 Electricity Dmg/lvl to nearby targets Venom– T3, 5pts: Melee attacks now deal +1 Corrosive Dmg/lvl Intuition– T3, Kill Skill, 5pts: Move Speed, Reload, and Accuracy +8% for a short time Intensify– T3, 1pt: Increase all Elemental Dmg dealt by Lilith by +1 Scintillating– T4, 5pts: Elemental Bullets have a 5% chance/lvl of gaining an additional random Elemental Effect Phoenix– T5, Kill Skill, 5pts: Lilith deals +1 Fire Dmg/lvl to nearby targets and she has a 5% chance/lvl to not consume ammo when a weapon is fired. Resonate – T6, 1pt: Killing a target effected by Burn, Corrode, Electrocution, or Slag causes an explosion of that Element effecting targets nearby Still haven't fleshed everything out, and I am seeing balance issues between the three trees! Feedback would be appreciated! was it your idea to set the font size and style for _every_ line of text or did you use an html editor? i moved this out of mainspace b/c it is an invention of your own and not part of the game. please keep this in mind for future page creation. 21:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC)